Solid organic matters generated from the treatment of wastes including a waste food or a livestock manure are recycled as a feed, a fuel or a compost etc., after drying thereof. However, since odors are generated from a manure fermentation process, there is a problem in that it causes a civil complaint. Also in case of a high density waste water, since it is treated through a method of adding chemicals therein and depositing suspended solid, there is a problem in that it is not environmentally-friendly. That is, where the waste water is treated through the addition of chemicals, because a salt, a nitrogen, and a phosphorus etc. are neutralized with hazardous chemicals, it is not environmentally-friendly. Also, there is a fermentation digestion process of fermenting organic slurry. However, the waste water and the sludge generated from the production of the biogas cause the second environmental pollution. Moreover, it causes a civil complaint owing to a bad smell generated in the fermentation digestion process. Furthermore, in case of the gaseous fuel, since the investing expense is more significantly increased in comparison with the productivity thereof, it is difficult to commercialize. Also, there is a problem in that it takes 10˜31 days for treatment thereof.
Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2011-55442 (Publication Date: May 25, 2011) is provided to a recycling system of organic waste. The technique is characterized in that it divides the organic waste into solid waste and liquid waste, thereby composting the solid waste and liquid-fertilizing the liquid waste; it treats the organic matters with the non-sludge treating manner in the process of the liquiefied fertilizer; and it generates a methane gas and an emulsion fuel through the waste oil. However, in the technique, since the resource is generated by mixing anaerobic and aerobic microorganisms thereto in the waste recycling process instead of using the chemicals, it requires separate processes of culturing and inputting microorganisms. Also, since fossil fuels are used through an emulsion device for generating the emulsion fuel by mixing the water to the fuel such as a heavy oil, a diesel, a kerosene or a waste oil, there is a problem in that it is not environmentally-friendly. Moreover, there are problems in that it has a long process time thereof and is difficult to remove salt.
The Korean Patent registration No. 10-1168691 (Registration Date: Jul. 19, 2012) relates to a method and a system for treating a supernatant of a food waste for treating the waste water removed from the food waste. However, there is a problem in that it is difficult to treat the solid organic matters.